


Giving In

by scottxlogan



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Scott is in his room trying to be discreet while fantasizing about Logan. Logan, however, is completely on to what's happening because he is in the room next to Scott. Unable to take it any longer Logan invites himself to Scott's room to offer up more than just a fantasy.





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xmenkinkmeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmenkinkmeme/gifts).



> This story was written in about an hour for X-Men Kink Meme Request: Scott is in his room trying to be discreet while fantasizing about Logan and pleasuring himself. Logan, however, is completely on to what's happening because he is in the room next to Scott. Unable to take it any longer Logan invites himself to Scott's room to help finish him off.
> 
> I hope the person who requested it enjoys it!

“Go fuck yourself Scott!” Logan’s voice echoed in the back of Scott’s mind taking him back to their training session in the Danger Room. Time and time again they’d gone into the same song and dance with one another working like mad to push the other past the point of no return, but today had been different. Today had been tense, but not in the same way it had been since Logan had arrived in Scott’s life. Today was about something more—something that couldn’t quite be put into words when they’d battled one another in the most intense, perhaps even the most physical training session they’d ever engaged in. Rough and hard, Logan was on the attack hammering at Scott full force in ways that both annoyed and aroused Scott in ways that as team leader he dared not to speak of. Even now he could feel the sheer brute force of Logan’s body over his. His adamantium laced bones were hard and heavy against Scott’s slim frame. It was enough to make Scott’s blood boil and his body sweat as Scott lay back on the center of his bed trying to pretend that with the heat of Logan’s breath upon him that it didn’t make him hard as hell and wanting a release from the tension that had coiled up in the back of his shoulders and over his spine. Hell, it was bad enough that Logan was rude and arrogant, not to mention one mean son of a bitch when the mood hit him, yet somehow Scott found himself focused on the way that Logan had licked his lips—on how Logan had gotten dangerously close to Scott in hovering over him like a predator about to move in for the kill on his prey.

“Damn it,” Scott cursed twisting onto his side and looking at the alarm clock. It was already well past three in the morning and with an early morning class scheduled at eight a.m. he realized that now was most certainly not the time to think of Logan. Then again what was the right time to think about a man who had caused him more grief than he’d care to admit to? When would it ever be deemed appropriate to admit that his thoughts lingered to Logan and everything that Logan did to infuriate and excite him? Somehow the appropriate term that came to mind was never given that Scott knew full well thinking about Logan was undoubtedly something that would lead him down the path to self-destruction.

“But that’s what you do, isn’t it Scott?” a voice in the back of his mind questioned as Scott thought to the rebellious side he’d spent years trying to repress. Granted there had never really been a place for it in his life with Charles expecting Scott to dutifully be at his side helping bring his dream to life. Time and time again Scott had been forced to sideline his own wants and desires in the name of the greater good for mutant kind. He had to put himself last on the list of priorities even at a time when his heart had been shattered and he’d lost the love of his life in Jean’s absence. Time after time Scott was expected to be strong—to show no sense of weakness, yet when it came to dealing with Logan, Scott had found himself ready to crumble and submit in ways that he was certain the others would think less of him for fantasizing about.

Now reaching out to punch the pillow beside him, Scott grunted and groaned realizing that his bed had never been more uncomfortable than it was in his time alone in the summer heat with his body spread out across the top of the sheets wanting and waiting for something that most certainly was far from what he was meant for. Twisting onto his side, Scott’s thoughts momentarily drifted to Jean and the memory of her beside him during all those years when he was being the good guy doing all the things that were appropriate and required of him. Never in that time did he even question his ability to be the one to do what was right—to live a simple and dutiful life—that is until Logan joined their group and changed everything.

“You should give him a chance,” Jean had encouraged time and time again before her passing, “He might surprise you Scott.”

“Nothing about him surprises me Jean. He’s a brute plain and simple,” Scott huffed at the time citing all the things that Logan had done to go out of his way to be purposely rude to Scott since their first encounter.

Now, however, as Scott touched the pillow beside him once again thinking about how life had changed after he’d lost Jean, he found himself returning to the Danger Room. Closing his eyes behind his sleep goggles, he found himself on the Danger Room floor expecting Logan to attack—to claim victory on their sparring match, but instead Logan held his position over Scott. He kept Scott pinned down on the ground beneath him rendering him immobile as Logan’s gaze penetrated Scott through his visor. Both of their bodies had been covered in sweat and were pounding with adrenaline, but it was what Logan did in the aftermath that had set Scott’s thoughts on a tailspin. Twisting on the blankets Scott fought to breathe easy, to ignore the way that Logan had caught him by surprise in reaching out to touch the side of Scott’s face in a tender brush. Even now he could feel the warmth of Logan’s fingertips over his cheekbone when he silently traced his thumb over Scott’s plump bottom lip in a gentle sweeping brush. The movement had caused Scott to tremble with want and desire, but before he could allow himself to revel in the touch, he’d collected his thoughts long enough to slam his fist as hard as he could into Logan’s ribs catching Logan off guard with the movement. Despite the fact that Logan could’ve easily stayed put, Scott’s violent reaction caused Logan to roll off of Scott immediately freeing him up from the Danger Room floor.

“Fuck off Logan,” Scott had spat out in a haste not bothering to look back at where he’d left Logan on the Danger Room floor for fear of what doing so would mean.  

Now alone in his bed surrounded by the summer heat, however, it was much harder to ignore the wave of recall that coiled over his body. It was much more difficult to pretend that he’d been repulsed by the idea of Logan over him touching him in all the ways that he hadn’t allowed anyone to be near him since Jean’s passing. Granted he was certain it wouldn’t be the same with Logan as it was with Jean, but then again there was something about the idea of the raw, animalistic power of Logan over him and inside of him that caused Scott to lick his lips. Before he knew it, his eyes were closed tightly remembering the way he’d felt in the Danger Room wanting and needing Logan in ways he dared not speak of. Even now he could imagine the weight of Logan over him and pushing his way inside of Scott in such a fashion that would make Scott arch up into him overtaken by pleasure and desire.

“Mmm…” Scott practically purred when his hand pushed into his pajama pants and into his tight fitting white briefs at the thought of Logan’s body naked over his. He spread his thighs imagining Logan’s thick, hard arousal as Scott’s fingers curled around his half hard body wanting and needing some kind of release from the thoughts of Logan that carried over him. With a slide of his fist over his length, Scott bit down on his bottom lip to suppress the moan that carried over him. Still it wasn’t enough as Scott continued to lose himself into the fantasy of Logan hard and pulsating inside of him taking charge and pushing Scott past his limitations to experience something he wasn’t sure he was quite ready for, but was more certain than anything that he’d wanted.

 

* * *

 

 

“For fuck’s sake,” Logan grumbled sitting upright in his bed as the heat of his room suffocated him. It was bad enough that the damned air conditioning was on the fritz on this side of the estate leaving him and more than half of the other staff to fend off this ninety degree weather without any relief in sight. Well, except for Bobby who had readily offered to help Logan ‘chill out’ his room earlier if Logan was willing to take him up on the proposal. Granted it had been tempting, but Logan wasn’t interested—at least not in the ways he’d sensed that Bobby was hoping given that Logan had only one member of the team on his mind.

“Scott,” Logan practically cursed his name in thinking about the one man who infuriated him to no end. Time and time again he and Scott had butted heads with one another, but the longer their dance with one another continued, the more Logan realized it was something more—something deeper than either one of them wanted to admit in their exchanges.

Most of the time Logan had tried to play it cool, but this afternoon had been too much. Then again the last two weeks had been pushing Logan past his breaking point in having to listen to Summers each and every night in his room panting and whimpering in those same delirious cries of urgency and desperation when Logan realized early on that Scott was set on pleasuring himself. Truth be told for the last two weeks, it had been driving Logan crazy set on edge by the newfound realization that Scott Summers was a chronic masturbator—or at least he had been taking to the habit recently and taking to it as he had with most everything else in his life with skilled precision and determination. The realization had taken Logan completely by surprise given Scott’s rigid and proper façade he kept going with everyone else, but it didn’t take Logan long to realize that after years of having a room next to Scott’s that this was a new behavior for Scott. It was something that had piqued Logan’s interest after the first night that he and Scott had agreed to take up more personal, one on one training sessions with one another. That first night after their Danger Room session had left Logan feeling even more uneasy about his attraction to Scott, but when he’d heard Scott in his room letting loose on his own sexual frustration and attempting to hide what he was doing, it put Logan on overload overwhelmed by the scent and the urgency behind Scott’s desire.

After about five minutes that first night, Logan had worked to get himself off to Scott’s desperate sounds, attempting to imagine Slim in his bed naked and yearning for release that he was only capable of achieving at his own hand after Jeanie’s passing. Then again in all the time she’d been gone, Logan never had heard anything more between the walls between them than the soft sobs that Scott made over losing her when he thought the rest of the school had been sleeping. Those had damn near broken Logan’s heart, but these sounds were new, arousing and deliciously different in their frequency. Hell, they were something Logan had grown very accustomed to given that if nothing else Scott was a creature of habit. Each night he’d become aroused at the same time almost like clockwork tossing and turning in his bed caught up in what Logan suspected was guilt and uneasiness until finally he began to pleasure himself in a frantic attempt to quell the intense sexual energy that had been threatening to erupt inside of Scott for months of repressed, self-imposed loathing.

“Oh Slim,” Logan stretched out on his blankets again attempting to envision Scott in his room sliding his fingers up and over his body, brushing those long, skilled fingers over his flesh up and down, twisting and squeezing, pushing in such a fashion to mimic a lover’s movements upon him. Logan could see Scott gripping at his body in ways that Logan found himself wanting to be doing now more than ever. Hell, the more he thought about it, the harder it was for him to come to terms with the fact that he craved Summers like the air he breathed. With everything inside of him, he wanted to tear down the door to Summers’ room and pounce on him like a wild animal every time he’d heard Summers in such a position.

The thought had become so consuming that during their training session earlier in the day, Logan had decided to preemptively strike and make a movement towards opening the door to something more between him and Summers. At first he’d been hesitant, but after their training session had escalated, Logan had taken the initiative to reach out and touch Summers only to receive a fist in the ribs and a few curse words out of Summers before he’d stomped out of the room angry and aroused. The anger part Logan was used to, but the arousal, well, that had given a whole set of other ideas that he’d passed on until five minutes ago when he was suddenly very aware of what Scott was doing in his room. Granted, Logan could just play it safe and stay in his room as he always did jacking off to the thought of Summers naked and eager, but there was something about tonight and the way that lust radiated through the wall separating their bedrooms that prompted Logan to rise out of bed.

“This is insane. You can’t just go there and…” he could almost hear a voice inside of his head warning him against catching Scott in the moment. However, with lust and stubborn determination building in the back of his mind, Logan walked out into the hallway and secured his own bedroom door behind him.

A moment later he moved over to Scott’s door not bothering to knock as he reached for the knob. Much to his surprise the knob twisted readily and soon he was in Scott’s bedroom giving in to voyeuristic tendencies. Watching as Scott’s head was arched back into his pillows Logan closed the door behind him and took a bold step forward. With his movement he watched Scott’s hips arch up off of the mattress and a smile teased over Logan’s lips. Grinning Logan walked over to the edge of the bed realizing that Scott’s pajama pants were down just below his hips with the ever so innocent briefs pushed down as well to reveal Scott’s steady grip over his body. He was caught up in the moment lost in his own self-indulgent actions until that moment when Logan’s knee pushed down onto the mattress causing Scott’s unsteady movements to come to an abrupt ending.

“Don’t stop on my account Slim,” Logan replied in a hushed, muted tone. He settled in on the bottom of the bed kneeling between Scott’s thighs as Scott trembled before him. For a moment they looked at one another with Scott’s body rigid in their unspoken exchange. Almost immediately Scott’s face grew a pale shade of crimson almost as dark as his glasses, but as Logan reached out to touch Scott’s thigh, he felt the tension melt into desire. Saying nothing, Logan reached for the top of Scott’s pajama pants and his briefs giving them a small tug before he wiggled his brow suggestively at Scott, “How about you let me help you out with that?”

Saying nothing Scott nodded and pushed his hips up off of the mattress allowing Logan to slide Scott’s pajamas off until Scott was naked from the waist down trembling and waiting for Logan’s attention. Wordlessly Logan pushed in between Scott’s thighs, gripping at the muscled flesh before him. With a squeeze of his fingers around Scott’s thigh, Scott shuddered and twisted on the blanket caught up in what Logan suspected was a thought of uneasiness and desperation in wanting to ask Logan to leave, yet needing him to stay more than anything. It was in those seconds that Logan made a final decision in leaning down to press a kiss over Scott’s abdomen. The damp slide of his lips over Scott’s body caused Scott to shudder and twist, arching recklessly up into Logan’s touch when Logan’s palm squeezed in between Scott and the mattress. Wordlessly Logan pulled Scott up off of the bed and squeezed at his bottom, doing his best to stay focused as his mouth parted. Logan leaned forward to wrap his lips around Scott’s beautifully bold and eager arousal. At first contact Scott moaned in a far less muted tone than before. His palms pushed back into the pillow beneath his head allowing Logan to lick and tease him, to gently flick his tongue over the head of Scott’s arousal. As he repeated the movement Scott whimpered and moaned caught up in the weight of it all when Logan continued to please Scott. Wanting to take in every single taste Logan repositioned himself on the mattress leaving Scott room to buck off of the bed and reach for him.

“Logan,” Scott panted his name in the most delicious moan of desire Logan had ever heard in his life. It was unexpected and wonderful and everything Logan had fantasized about from the moment he’d realized he was drawn to Summers. When Scott’s fingers coiled into his hair, Logan found himself past the point of no return rock hard and ready for a deeper exchange between them. With Scott twisting and shaking, trembling and urgent Logan pulled back from Scott’s body searching his features when Scott bit down on his lip and nodded.

“You know what’s going to happen now if you don’t tell me to get out, don’t you?” Logan questioned pushing himself up on his elbows as Scott nodded. He twisted his head to the side on his pillow motioning towards the nightstand as Logan felt himself grinning in Scott’s response.

“Just so we’re on the same page,” Logan decided reaching for the top drawer of the nightstand to pull out the small bottle within. It was buried underneath Scott’s prim and proper underwear, but waiting for Logan none the less as Logan watched Scott lick his lips in anticipation. For the time being there were a million and one questions running through Logan’s head, but with his body hard and eager and Scott naked and waiting, he didn’t bother asking them. Instead he returned his focus to Scott touching and teasing him, watching as Scott moaned and writhed wanting and needing so much more when Logan’s finger pressed at his opening. At first contact Scott squirmed and twisted needing a few seconds to adjust to the sensation before Logan repeated the process again and again slowly working his way into Scott’s tight, tense body with cautionary ease.

“If this isn’t what you want…” Logan spoke up in warning pressing a light kiss over Scott’s hip.

“Wanting this never came into question,” Scott whimpered arching his head back when Logan pressed in further catching Scott by surprise with a gentle flick of his finger. It caused something inside of Scott to become filled with awareness and desire, wanting and yearning for more of the exchange until finally Logan had fully prepared him for their union. With a few quiet words and the feel of Logan’s powerful hands on Scott’s legs coaxing Scott to wrap his thighs around Logan’s spine, Scott was twisted and bent in such a fashion beneath Logan that Logan couldn’t help, but want to savor the moment. Leaning down Logan nipped roughly at Scott’s bottom lip biting down with just enough force to distract Scott as he pushed himself into Scott’s eager body. The movement caused Scott to whimper and twist with thighs gripping harder around Logan’s back. His arms reached out to squeeze at Logan’s shoulders with his whole body on edge caught up in the newness of Logan inside of him.

“Hold onto me,” Logan’s words buzzed over Scott’s lips kissing him again and again. Soon after Logan’s lips shifted to Scott’s neck to nip and graze his teeth over Scott’s warm, vulnerable flesh. The sensation caused Scott’s fingers to dig deeper into Logan’s shoulders and a whimper to fall from his lips when Logan pushed in deeper completing them after years of tension building between them.

With a shift of his hips and a push, Logan pulled back watching Scott and taking in every eager expression from uneasiness with gritted teeth to a soft moan of desire with Logan inside of him touching and teasing him in ways that they’d both wanted for so very long. At first Logan had vowed to go slow, to give Scott time to adjust to every taste, every touch and sensation, but soon Scott was arching off of the bed, scratching at Logan’s back and biting at Logan’s lip with a low, guttural moan building up inside of him. His legs were gripping tighter around Logan, squeezing his body with each movement Logan made, coaxing him to move deeper and harder until finally somehow Logan had found himself behind Scott on the bed. With Scott on his hands and knees pushing back giving as good as he got, Logan found himself holding onto Scott’s hips plummeting into him wildly when it became clear that the more he gave into their union, the more eager Scott was bouncing against Logan in a frantic urgency that soon demanded Logan’s complete attention.

“Right there,” Scott whimpered with words coming out almost as an order, but unlike his time on the battlefield his voice was urgent, hungry and needy in ways that Logan never truly imagined coming from his squad leader. Now with Scott bucking and arching back into him, Logan reached out to slide his fingers over Scott’s spine starting up over his shoulders and teasing down over Scott’s sweat covered skin to touch at the top of his bottom. With hunger and desire guiding his movements, Logan looked down to watch himself pushing into Scott again and again, rotating his hips and working to touch Scott’s internal hotspot until Scott was rock hard beneath him begging for a release that Logan decided he was going to deny Scott until Logan himself was ready to see things end between them.

“Logan,” Scott whined when Logan reached for Scott’s hand preventing him from touching himself when it became clear that Scott was more than eager for release.

“Not yet,” Logan instructed bringing Scott’s arm with him up behind Scott’s back to keep Scott submissive in his positioning struggling to balance his weight beneath Logan. With one arm behind his back Scott had to rely on his knees and his other arm to keep him steady enough to respond to Logan’s thrusts until finally Logan released Scott’s arm and seized his hips roughly.

Without a word, Logan pulled out of Scott flipping him around on the mattress again. Before Scott could question it, Logan was inside of him again, pulling Scott’s legs up high over Logan’s body in an attempt to bring them closer yet. With release on his mind, Logan pushed harder letting loose of his inhibitions as the animal inside of him took control pounding into Scott with unrelenting force until Scott shuddered and shook beneath him caught up in his own earth shattering release. With his face twisted in desire and longing, Logan watched as Scott brought Logan’s fist up to his mouth biting down hard upon it in an attempt to stifle his desperate moans when his body shook with desire and temptation. In his release Scott’s teeth pinched down over Logan’s palm harder causing Logan to lose all self-control spilling himself inside of Scott effortlessly. With one last shift of his hips, he found himself going over the edge taken in by the sights and the sounds of Summers caught up in a sea of pleasure all at Logan’s doing. The thought in itself prompted Logan to touch the side of Scott’s face again half expecting to be met by anger, but instead Scott’s lips parted releasing Logan’s palm. His face turned towards Logan’s hand, pressing a kiss into the center of Logan’s palm until finally Logan collapsed over him with lips skimming over the curve of Scott’s shoulder.

Wordlessly Scott and Logan stayed in that position for more than a few minutes still connected to one another in their silent sense of completion. With Scott’s arms wrapped around Logan’s shoulders, squeezing Logan over him more urgently than he had been moments earlier when he’d lost all control at Logan’s touch, Logan realized that perhaps Scott’s hatred for him was tapering off. Again Logan was met by a million and one questions that he was certain that would go without answers, but for now with Summers holding onto him and squeezing him tight, he vowed that for tonight this could be enough. Thinking would come later long after the moment where they were together. Now was about touch and sensation with Scott’s thighs still wrapped around him squeezing gently at Logan’s bottom. Instead of logic or reason, it was about savoring the moment as Logan found himself wondering if perhaps this was the beginning of something more between them in ways that they wouldn’t dare speak of.


End file.
